The Inner Chibi in You
by Siv the Fish
Summary: A demon's attack turns Yusuke and friends into 5 year olds!Was know as The Inner Child in You No new characters! Finished!
1. Default Chapter

I'm re writing this chapter so it is longer enjoy! You know the code ///=beginning and ending of chapter and @=the intermission between worlds. =Intermission between people

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was right after the save Yukina case and everything was going fine. Then again as you know Yusuke's breaks don't last very long. 

Another day of nearly missing the morning bell, and getting yelled at by Keiko. Kuwabara is messing around again about his "true love" Yukina. Yup another boring day for Yusuke Urameshi! The whole _human_ part the gang is walking and laughing until…

Kuwabara stopped with one of those premonition things.

" What is it?" Whispered Yusuke.

"Something bad is going to happen." Answered Kuwabara.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

It's night at Koenma's castle and Koenma himself is in a fit. The fox demon, Kurama and that org guys where seeing what was troubling him. 

" A demon has escaped into the Living World! Oh this is horrible!" Shouted Koenma.

" If there is a demon all we have to do is send Yusuke and Kuwabara after It!" Soothed the org.

Koenma looked up at the org evilly and growled, "This demon has unusual powers and not even the most spirit aware person can sense It."

" Do you know what this demon can do?" asked Kurama.

" I do not. Let's just hope you guys can stop It." Muttered the little ruler.

"Did you just say 'you guys', sir? What does that mean?" Asked the fox.

"Kurama, I need both you and Hiei on this case. Those two humans need all the help you can get! Go to the Living World and plan to stay there. I would have Botan do it ,but we need her at the moment. So be off!" ordered the Tot.

" Yes sir." Muttered Kurama walking away.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

*Back in the Living World 

A dark night's winds blows causing the trees to almost scream. A dark figure steps out of the safety of the woods, eyes glowing deadly red. A harsh voice whispers terribly.

" I'm free! At long last I'm free!" 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The demon Yugi stepped into the light. It was neither male nor female and no taller than Yusuke. It had red org like skin and wore cut-off pants. A little bit of hair on its head was brown-black.

" Yusuke!" Were its last words before it bound off into the night.

Back at Yusuke's apartment Yusuke himself bade his mom goodnight. He got into bed and was out in 10 seconds flat.

Yugi appeared outside Yusuke's window and opened it up. It stood over the young lad and opened its right hand. The hand glowed as the demon lowered it on Yusuke's face…

"YUSUKE!!!" screamed his mom, " YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE..AGAIN!!"

She stormed into the room in a rage, but at the sight of her only son, the only man in her life she froze. Lying where 14 teen year old son should be was an adorable 5 year old boy.

"Yusuke?!" she whispered. The little boy woke up and his big, innocent, dark brown eyes gazed up at her. 

" Morning mommy." Piped the child.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yusuke is sssssoooooooo cute as a child! I need at least 5 count 'em 5 GOOD reviews to update!


	2. Everyone's here!

My next chapter is here!!! Now I think that reviews where fabulous and this is your reward…ENJOY!!! You know the rules ///-beginning and endings, @-between worlds, and -is between people.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

At that moment Yusuke's mom fainted. Yusuke himself crawled off the bed and shook her.

"Mommy wake up! Please wake up." he called. 

" Don't worry Yusuke. She will be just fine." Floated a cheer voice. It was Botan in ghostly form. She hopped off the oar and extended her hand.

"Come with me, little one." She cooed. Yusuke looked sadly down at his mom's prone form.

"She'll be fine." assured the Grim Reaper and with that Yusuke went with her.

Hiei's Place

Another day of hard training in the quaint little forest. Hiei the demon was sleeping in one of the trees when he woke up to find the ground much farther away. Hiei jumped down from his branch and nearly toppled over. He then looked down at his hands, they where tiny and pathetic. 

'This isn't good' thought Hiei. Botan then appeared out of the blue with little Yusuke clamped to her kimono.

"What happened to him?" he asked sounding like he didn't care. The little human looked down at the demon with a look of curiosity and, for some odd reason, hope. 

"It seems a demon escaped and has taken your ages away from you. Now come with me and we'll get Kuwabara on the way to Spirit World." she commanded. 

"I don't think so." muttered Hiei glaring at Yusuke who smiled when he heard that the new boy would be coming too.

"FINE!" she yelled, "I'll pick you up later then!" With that she zoomed off. 

After she left Hiei pick up his sword and tried to practice with it, soon he gave up after finding he couldn't even lift it. So he trained with his fists for a the time being.

The Kuwabara house.

Botan arrived in human form with the future Spirit Detective at her side. Botan knock and no one else but Kuwabara's sister, Shizure answered the door. Before Botan could speak the girl stated. "His is in his room playing with his kitten." 

Botan peeked into the room and sure enough a fairly large 5-year-old Kazume sat playing with a kitten named, Egitch.

"Come on Kuwabara time to come with me." Stated Botan kindly, the boy didn't move.

" Kazume, go with the nice lady." Drawled his older sister. The boy looked Botan and then at Yusuke, who hid behind Botan. 

Kuwabara walked up to the blue haired lady and she grabbed him and they where off.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sorry about the stupid chapter! Please don't leave me! I'll update something better…later. 


	3. Learning more

****

Chapter 3

I wrote this very fast… well faster than usual anyway. Okay then time to start explaining about Yugi. The plot soon thickens as we introduce the riddle. 

Enjoy! You better know the rules: ////-begin/end, @-between Worlds, and -between people.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Spirit World

Koenma is nervously waiting for an update on the new evil force as Org rushes in with a tape in hand.

"Koenma, sir!" He called, "We have got information about the demon Yugi"

"Well don't just stand there tell me!" Screamed the tiny ruler standing up in his chair.

"Okay. Here goes." replied the Org popping in the tape. 

The screen went fuzzy, then that weird informers voice speaks.

_" Yugi the Riddle Demon. This demon doesn't attack, but instead steals the Futures off its victim and forces their friends to solve riddles for the person's Future._

This is the riddle bestowed unto you:

It is the most precious thing the World that everyone posses. 

It can't be bought, sold, or stolen.

What I'm I?

Solve this part of the puzzle and get a new clue,

lose say good-bye to your friends' future.

Remember their counting on you!

The voice then stopped speaking and showed a picture off Yugi. 

"In this case Yugi took all of The Spirit Detective friends so where in a tough spot." stated the Org glancing into the corner, Koenma looked too. There in the corner still fast asleep laid the mini Fox Spirit (demon whatever), Kurama. 

"I'm back!" called Botan leading the two human boys. Yusuke and Kuwbara looked curiously around and then Kuwabara tugged on Yusuke's sleeve. When he got Yusuke's attention he then pointed at the sleeping red head. 

"Put them in the pen with Kurama." ordered Koenma as Org and Botan put them in the pen. The door to the office flew open and in the thresh hold stood little Hiei. 

"Do you still have your full memory?" asked Koenma peering down at the 5 year old.

"Yes." replied Hiei in a toneless voice as he stared at Koenma with his old stare that didn't suit him. 

Even though Hiei looked pretty much the same, as he was when he is older he still looked just like a child. His black hair with white spikes where shorter and his red eyes where a little softer. His skin was pale and fragile looking as a doll's. He had a physic that looked so innocent you wanted to run up to him and give him a big hug and never thought he would (or _could _for that matter) hurt anyone. 

"Good! Now we need you to act like 5 year old so you don't scare the others."

Hiei glared in the direction of the boys. Kuwabara was playing with his cat and Yusuke was curled up into a ball staring at Kuwabara miserable (Yusuke is very shy). 

'Perfect! I get to baby-sit…again!' he thought.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

What's In a Name, here! 

Can you solve the riddle? Any way Kurama wakes up next chapter and we find out whether he still has his memory. Also we find out what happened to Yusuke's mom and… KAYKO! What is she doing here? Find out on the next installment of Yu Yu Kakusho 


	4. Keiko comes

****

Chapter 4. 

Sorry for any missed spelled names I'm not Japanese and I'm too stupid to learn…oh well!! My story is isn't it?!

////-Is between beginnings and endings, @@- is between worlds, and -is between people.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Okay here's the story so far…a demon named Yugi the Riddle Master comes and steals Yusuke and friends' Futures and everyone is at Koenma's Castle. Let's see how things are in the Living World.

"YUSUKE!" Yelled Keiko as she stormed up the stairs leading to his apartment.

'I can't believed he skipped today! After he promised to actually try _and _he told me he'll take me to a movie!' she thought in a most un-Keiko like way.

Keiko burst into the apartment and gasped at the sight of Yusuke's mom on the floor. Right then and there she knew something was wrong…something happened to Yusuke!

A dark figure's back shows in the doorway looking in. Keiko turned to see Botan and leaped to her feet. Keiko grabbed the front of Botan's jacket and shook her furiously. 

"WHERE'S YUSUKE!!??" She screamed with tears streaming down her face. Botan looked unfazed and grabbed Keiko's hands with comfort.

"He's fine, you will have trouble recognizing him." Replied Botan sadly looking at Keiko's reaction. Keiko looked, if possible, even more horrified than before.

"Please, let me see him." she pleaded with a look that told Botan she could take what ever she saw. Botan nodded and told Keiko to look after Yusuke's mom until she get's back. 

And with that she took of.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Spirit World

Kurama slowly opens his green eyes and is found face to face with little Yusuke's big brown eyes. 

"Hello!" piped the youngster with a un-Yusuke like cheerfulness. Kurama looked around this isn't where he usually sleeps and why is two kids that look like Yusuke and Kuwabara around?

"Hello Kurama! Have a good sleep?" asked Koenma peering nervously at the Fox praying that he still had his memory. 

"I did." he said trying reply in a cool and calm voice that wasn't there. "What happened to me?"

Koenma hopped off his chair and walked over to the playpen.

"A Demon by the name Yugi has appeared and stolen your futures' and gave us a riddle to solve. We need your brain to help solve this puzzle." Explained Koenma looking down at the now Chibi Kurama.

Kurama was very small and was wearing human cloths. His long red hair was in a ponytail. Bright green eyes pierced out of the sweet 5-year-old face. Like Hiei, you could never guess that he might hurt anyone. Also instead of the calm, cool nature that surrounded him there was a sweeter one like he would never hurt a fly.

"What is the puzzle?" Asked Kurama in a business tone. Koenma gave him the riddle on a piece of paper and waited. After a while Kurama announced he couldn't solve it. 

Botan burst in and announced she needed Yusuke and without another word she grabbed him and took off. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Keiko was waiting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Keiko flew up and swung open the door to reveal Botan.

Botan stepped into the apartment wordlessly and steeled herself.

" Where's Yusuke?" Asked Keiko scared of what she might see. Botan reached behind her and pushed out a very scared and confused Yusuke. 

"YUSUKE!" She cried as she threw her arms around him. Poor Yusuke looked terrified as she hugged him. 

Yusuke was smaller than Hiei was. He looked like himself when he is older, but without the greased up hair. Instead of glaring at people he smiled, this made it very hard to stay mad at him. Also he looked very peaceful and if you told anyone he was going to pick fights with everyone and everything they would laugh in your face!! 

"Who did this to him?" She asked releasing Yusuke, but still looking at him. Judging by his expression no one has ever hugged Yusuke like that before.

Botan then told Keiko the riddle. Keiko's eyes widened and she stood up.

"I know what it is!!" She cried.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

What's in a name here! Ohhh, Keiko solved Yugi's riddle. Man! Oh well my…uh.. I mean Yugi's next riddle will be much harder. **I demand no less than 15 reviews!!!**


	5. The Arrangment

Chapter 5

I feel so loved! Now here is the long waited next chapter. Oh yeah..I don't own Yusuke or an of the characters. *start's crying and two waterfall like things spout come from eyes* Except Yugi of course. *smiles and winks* 

Rules: ////-beginning and ending of chapter , @@ - is between worlds, and is between people.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I know the answer" Stated Keiko still holding the scared Yusuke.

"You do!!" Shouted Botan excitedly.

"Uh-huh", she nodded looking fondly into Yusuke's eyes. "It's love."

"Love?!" Repeated Botan and Keiko nodded.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

*Time passes* 

"Love!" Stated Botan back in her old form to Koenma. 

"Right, now we have to wait for the next riddle." said Koenma more to himself than to Botan ( ,Kurama and Hiei).

"Excuse me sir?" Mutter Ogre (That's his name I'm serious!) 

"WHAT!!" Yelled Koenma as Ogre faltered.

"What about the kids?" He replied pointing to the four children.

Kuwabara was sleeping with his now purring cat. While Yusuke and Kurama played with some toy cars, Yusuke kept running over the same action figure over and over. Then there was Hiei, who sat away from everyone looking both impatient and upset. 

"I have to setup an arrangement for them." Muttered the little ruler.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

*Some more time passes*

Back in Yusuke's apartment Keiko finished making the last minute arrangements.

"Are you sure you can handle both of them?" Asked Botan ushering Yusuke and Hiei into the bedroom. 

"Sure!" She stated as she gave Yusuke his PB and J sandwich and giving Hiei one as well. "Now if you both eat your sandwiches there is a special surprise." 

Yusuke nodded and took a big bite out of his sandwich. Hiei on the other hand sniffed his before taking a curious bite, which caused he to start wolfing it down. 

Botan watched them as Keiko left the room to get…

"COOKIES!!" Yelled Yusuke as she gave him one. Keiko sat on the bed watching him fondly. Hiei was watching him too.

'He's so care free and child like! That's not the Spirit Detective I know' Thought Hiei drinking his ice cold milk. 

When they where done with their cookies Keiko tucked them in and preceded to the bed made on the couch.

"Wont Yusuke's mom or your mom notices this arrangement?" Asked Botan about to leave. 

"Yusuke's mom when on a drinking spree again and I told my mom Yusuke is sick and I'm taking care of him." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Back in the now dark bedroom Yusuke and Hiei where in the same bed. Hiei sat up thinking about the arrangement. 

*Flashback* 

"Hiei, I need you to go with Yusuke." Stated Koenma.

"Why?" Asked the Demon.

"We need one demon with each group, so that rules out Kuwabara. I would have you go with him, but I'd say your insults might blow your cover." 

*End flashback*

Yusuke gave a big start in his sleep and rolled over. This brought Hiei back down to Earth and he too went to sleep.

Yugi dark form stomped on to the landing of Yusuke's apartment. It pulled out a dagger and swung it hard.

Next second It was gone with the wind and hanging on the door with the dagger stabbed at the top was a letter. Addressed in what looked like dried blood to The Urameshi Team.

*The next morning*

"Where are we going?" Whined Yusuke as Keiko, Hiei, and himself walked down the street.

"You two are going to the Daycare Center and I'm going to school!" Stated Keiko looking for the center.

"Can I go to school too?" Asked Yusuke wanting to stay with her. At this Hiei rolled his apple red eyes.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." She muttered thinking about the letter. 'At least Botan has it.' She thought.

She dropped Yusuke and Hiei off at Daycare and then left for school.

After a while of this Center Hiei got an idea.

"Yeah Yusuke?!" He called to his companion, who perked up immediately.

"What?!?!" Cried Yusuke happily bounding over to the demon. Ignoring this behavior Hiei told Yusuke his plan.

"Do you think this will work?" Asked Yusuke in awe. Hiei just nodded.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

What's Hiei up to?

Listen if you want more you have to write a review on what makes you keep reading. Example: I like how the story flows. Or how well you described the characters. Stuff like that well see yah soon!!


	6. The Escape

****

Chapter 6

If you don't know what's going on please read the other chapters or else be confused. Watching the show or reading the comic book helps too. Time for some action!!

Rules: ///////-begin and end, @@-between worlds, -between people

New rule: &&-fun fact

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*Alrighty for all those who just popped in or just plum forgot…Hiei and Yusuke are trapped in a daycare center and Hiei has a plan*

The plan was very complicated and needed very precise timing. Yusuke walked (with a ball in hand) close to a boy who always played with blocks and waited for the signal.

Hiei's hands tightened on the toy he was clutching and set his sights on the snack tray on the counter.

Hiei turned his head back to Yusuke who was getting bored and gave big nod of his head.

Yusuke threw the ball, retreated fast and the boy started to cry. 

As one of the two caretakers rushed to the boy, Hiei then chucked his ball straight at the tray and the contents flew with a crash.

"NOW!" Shouted Hiei and ran for the door, Yusuke was already there and waiting. 

Hiei leaped on to Yusuke's shoulders and undid the lock. Now both Hiei and Yusuke where free!

Next stop? Keiko's (Yusuke's) Middle School!

*The Kuwabara house*

It was morning and all was quiet. Kurama sat up in the bed he shared with Kazuma. (Not that way all you perverts out there!) 

The Fox demon crawled out of bed and proceeded towards the kitchen. There he met a bored looking teenager who greeted him and gave him some oatmeal. A few minutes later Kuwabara came into the kitchen with trussed hair and a teddy bear. 

"Morning Kuwabara!" Squeaked Kurama digging into the oatmeal. 

"You better eat good, because I'm taking you to daycare." Instructed Shizura (I think it might be spelled Shizuru…) 

"Yes Sissy." Piped the 5-year-old before diving into his oatmeal.

'Sissy?!' Kurama gave a chuckle. Which earned him a glare from 'Sissy'.

*Outside on the street some time later*

Many people where staring at the odd duo striding downs the street, Hiei and Yusuke kept walking.

"This is it." Stated Hiei as they stood in front of the school and then proceeded there way inside.

*Inside the school*

Mr. Takanaka was making his rounds as he hears two voices. Two child like voices! As he rounded the corner he meets a shocking discovery.

There standing in the hall was a small black haired boy with red eyes but the one that got his attention though was the other child.

"_Yusuke?!_" Muttered the Principle (I don't know what he might be called in Japan) as both boys looked shocked.

'How does he know Yusuke in this form?' Thought Hiei fiercely. There was an eerie silence and there was a growling noise. 

"You must be hungry?" Asked the teacher smiling as Yusuke nodded, then turning to Hiei. "What's your name tough guy?"

"Hiei." He answered and they proceeded towards a classroom. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FUN FACT: In Japan they don't have cafeterias so they eat in they're class rooms. Also they have to bring home lunch all the time. So now yah know! ;)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

*Keiko's class* 

Keiko was eating and chatting with her friends when the door opened. Mr. Takanaka came in and announced he needed Keiko. 

Keiko came out looking very confused as she peered down at the two boys. 

"Yusuke! Hiei! What are you doing here?!" She cried in horror.

"I found these two searching the hallway." Answered the teacher and added "They're also very hungry."

"Right. Now what are we going to do with them?" Asked Keiko still shook up from the shock. 

"I've got an idea." Replied the teach.

"Okay class who can name the …." Asked the History Teacher. She had a hard time getting the classes attention as all of the girls ( and most of the guys) where watching

Yusuke and Hiei.

Yusuke was drawing on a piece of paper under a window ledge that Hiei was sitting on. Hiei was staring out the window with his usual glare lost in thought. 

*Outside the Kuwabara house*

Botan was running up the drive as Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Kurama stepped outside. 

"What happened?" Asked the teen as Botan raced towards them.

"We've got the next riddle." Stated Botan breathlessly pulling out the letter. 

"Alright first how are Yusuke and Hiei?" Asked Shizuru taking the note.

At that Botan shook her head and replied miserable, "I don't know they've escaped from the local daycare." 

"WHAT?1" Screamed Shizuru making Kuwabara _and_ Kurama jump.

"We got to find them and fast. Some demon might hurt them or be kidnapped, or…"

*SMACK* 

"Get a hold of yourself we'll find them. Don't worry." Reassured the teen and off they went . Kuwabara and Kurama jogging to keep up.

'Let them be alright.' Prayed a certain red-head and it wasn't Kuwabara.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Who liked my great escape? *no one answers* Alright some of you people out there (New Moon and Chaos Kid) I know will review, but to those of you who don't…well meet my _Spirit Arrow_! *Has arms in place like to fire a cross bow and an arrow like thing made of green spirit energy forms* 


	7. Flour Power

CHAPTER 7

I actually completed several chapters without a single bad remark from anyone! Thank you very much everyone that reviewed and you're welcome to e-mail or review some ideas to me.

Wonder what happens when you mix 4 children and a _big _bag of flour? Stay tuned to find out.

Rules: ////-beginning and ending, @@- between worlds, - intermission between time, space, and/or people, and &&&- author's note and Japanese culture/ speech lessons.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

****

*Recap* Yusuke and Hiei are at the Junior high with Keiko as Botan and Shizuru are looking for them.

"We must get Keiko to help us with our search first." Ordered Shizuru as they raced down the street. "Are you sure you have no idea where they are?"

"I'm positive." Cried Botan as they ran. The little red heads still panting to keep up.

*Sarayashiki Junior high room 2-B*

"Come on boys time to go home." Announced Keiko grabbing her things. Many people called after Hiei and Yusuke making remarks about their cuteness. While Yusuke and Keiko smiled, Hiei kept glaring.

They where just walking out of the school when Botan came running up. She was shocked at the sight of the boys.

"Good you found them. Shizuru is waiting at the café." Announced Botan leading the way. 

*Sometime later*

"There you are, we where getting worried." Drawled Shizuru as Botan and Keiko joined her. Yusuke and Hiei sat down with Kuwabara and Kurama at another table. A waitress came by and dropped off some ice cream. 

"Yum. Chocolate, my favorite." Cried Yusuke happily as he dug into his ice cream. Kuwabara and Kurama started on theirs as well, but Hiei just stared at his vanilla ice cream.

"Hiei, remember when I told you about 'sweet snow'?" Asked Kurama with a spoon of strawberry ice cream in his hand. (Strawberry, seems to fit his personality) At that Hiei gingerly picked up his spoon and took a small bite and just like the PB and J sandwich gobbled it down. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

*Spirit World*

"I still don't get this puzzle." Whined Koenma as he stamped some papers. 

"What is the puzzle, sir" Asked Ogre walking up to the Tiny Ruler.

"All it says," Replied the Tot pulling out the small letter," 'Cheetah is to speed as Elephant is to ______."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'm _not_ the best at making riddles so bear with my pathetic works.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

*Back in Yusuke Apartment ( Human World for all you morons out there)* 

"What are you doing?" Asked Hiei watching Keiko as she was reading recipes. 

Hiei was trying to make up his brilliant sachem with an innocent act that was ordered by Kurama who was watching Hiei closely while the rest where watching an animal program.

Yusuke's short attention is what made him famous by the rest of the team was even shorter when he was younger. Yusuke wander into the kitchen and giving Kurama an excuse to fallow (fox see, fox do).

Shortly after they where joined by Kuwabara who didn't want to be left alone with Botan and Shizuru. It didn't take long for Keiko to notice the 4 boys watching her and judging from the look in her eyes she had an idea. 

"Wanna help me?" She asked them and they all agreed. "Alright, Hiei will you get my three eggs. Kurama will you please measure 1 ½ cups of butter. Yusuke you can help me up here." She cooed lifting him off the floor and onto the counter.

"What can I do?" Asked Kuwabara with a defeated sound in his voice. Keiko smiled and told him to get the bag of flour, because he was big and strong. 

Keiko turned back to the mixture and only a few minutes later the cookies where ready to be put in.

Yusuke was back on the floor with everyone else. Sadly Kuwabara had an idea himself .(A stupid one, but an idea none the less) so the big child reached up to the bag of flour right above their heads. _Everyone_ was watching Keiko so no one noticed as all of a sudden the _huge _bag of flour came crashing down on their heads.

Yusuke gave a whimper out of fright, Kurama and (thank heavens) Hiei where in shock, and Kuwabara started to cry. This made Shizuru race into the kitchen out of sister instincts.

"Looks like they could use a bath." Stated Botan looking the 4 boys covered in flour. At that moment Shizuru picked up her large brother and started making orders.

"Keiko, get some pajamas and some towels ready. Botan, I need you to call our parents. Tell them we're helping out at the Urameshi household and can't make in home tonight. After that you two can clean up this mess." Both Botan and Keiko nodded, but one question still remained.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Botan picking up the phone.

"The hardest job of all…giving four five-year-old boys a bath" she replied with an air as if only she could accomplish such a task.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I know a bit short, but limited time on the computer (only 30 minutes a day) and writer's block don't mix. 

On the next episode of Yu Yu Hakusho the boys get a bath and a big sleep over arises. The riddle gets solved by a new person next time and it is….like I'm gonna tell yah!!!

Warning cuteness and humor to come. Oh and review or meet 'Spirit Arrow' see yah soon. 

Siv, the Archery Elf 


	8. Mission Impossible

Chapter 8

I've written so many chapters and it's all thanks to my loyal fans. Thank you so much all you people who put me on your Favorite Authors list *Starts to cry, but stops abruptly*

… Just one question WHY? (Is my story really that good?!)

Time for some torture. 

Rules: ///-beginning and ending, @@- between worlds, - between everything else( time, people, etc.), and &&- author's note and/or Japanese culture lesson. ^.^ 

Warning oddness to come. See yah soon.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*RECAP* 

Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan are on a huge mission of their own…getting the boys (and house) clean. 

F.Y.I Their in Yusuke apartment. Read other chapters for more info.

Keiko was now cleaning the kitchen when Botan called her to Yusuke room.

"I need your help on picking out some outfits. You know, for the boys." She giggled as Keiko reached into the cloth bag of cloths with a wicked smile on her face.

Shizuru finished running the bath as Kuwabara stared at his sister in his flour covered outfit. She then turned to him and said the most horrendous thing you could ever say to a little boy.

"Get in the tub." Kuwabara's eye widened and was going to let out a scream, his sis coved his mouth. Oh the horror! 

Back in the living room the other boys waited. 

Hiei looked longingly outside at he rain falling as if that's one of his showers (knowing him, that's what the case maybe). 

Kurama was examining his long now white hair( I know, I know! Kurama's hair was short when he was young, but this is my story!!!) with remorse. 

Yusuke was sneezing every so often which sent little clouds of flour everywhere. This made him sneeze even more.

"What was that?!" Gasped Keiko as screams rented the air. Only little bits could be understood as two voices struggled to be heard. 

"SETTTLE DOWN…."

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"I MEAN…"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

Hiei started to snicker at the Kuwabara siblings when Botan interrupted.

"Your next Hiei." Announced Botan as she bound over with a towel. That shut Hiei up… fast. 

After 10 minutes of struggle Kuwabara was cleaned and clothed. The others didn't have enough time to see his outfit as Shizuru put him in the bedroom to keep him out of trouble.

Botan came bounding over. She grabbed Hiei and was taking him to the bath when he got an idea. He wrenched his hand free and raced to the open window. He was about to fling himself out of the window when a pair of arms latched themselves on to him.

Keiko then handed the defeated Hiei to Shizuru and she marched down the hall with him under her arm. 

*16 minutes later*

Only Yusuke and Kurama where left.

Keiko realized what was making Yusuke sneeze and walked over to him with a damp cloth. Kurama watched as she bent down and gently washed Yusuke's face, Yusuke himself closed his eyes with content.

"Who's my next victim?" Called Shizuru who was obviously finished with Hiei. Kurama stood up and proceeded towards her. Kurama enjoyed baths and his hair really needed to be conditioned.

*20 minutes later* 

Kurama was clean, happy, and tucked into bed. Yusuke was the only one left now.

Shizuru was about to announce Yusuke was next, but then she spotted Keiko washing him.

"Keiko?" She called.

"Yes?" Answered Keiko taking her eyes off Yusuke and turning to Shizuru.

"I'm beat! Can you clean up the last rug rat for me?" She drawled leaning on the door frame. 

"Sure! Come on Yusuke lets get all this flour off of you." She stated cheerfully lifting him up and entering the bathroom.

*8 minutes later* (Yusuke was _very_ compatible with Keiko)

He was dressed in sky blue pajamas, like the ones he usually wears. Keiko then placed him under the covers of his bed, but only after stepping over the mattress on the floor.

She then left and joined the girls in the living room, where they were playing cards. They soon fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. 

"Where were you guys today?" Asked Kuwabara sitting up, thus allowing everyone to see his true-blue P.Js with brown teddy bears on them.

"That's what I like to know!" Chipped in Kurama also sitting up. He wore purple-pink pajamas just like his school uniform. "Botan was furious when she found out you were missing." 

"Not only that see was mad too." Added Kuwabara in a cheerful voice. Everyone (even Yusuke, stared wildly at Kuwabara.

"What?!" He cried in a confused tone. 

"Say what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Asked Kurama changing the subject. At this Hiei sat up wearing a pair of pajamas that made everyone stare. Sunshine yellow, that was the color of his P.Js.

It turns out that Yusuke wanted to be a policeman. Which is strange in two ways. 1. He is one…sort of. And 2. That whole problem with authority thing.

Kurama wanted to be a biologist (Go figure), Kuwabara wants to be the worlds best fighter (. like that's gunna happen), and Hiei wanted (made up really) to be the most cut throat thing…a teacher. (Fall over in shock moment!) 

*Much later that night* 

Hiei checked to make sure everyone was asleep, because he didn't want _anyone_ to know his secret. Making one last sweep of the room to make sure they were really asleep. Satisfied he laid his head on the pillow, stuck his thumb in his mouth and fell asleep sucking it. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Not bad for one sit in. Thanks for all the help with those pictures.

^.^ Isn't Hiei secret so cute?! Well next chapter the second clue gets solved. Oh please oh please tell me when Yukina finds out that she and Hiei are twins!! I need to know or else I can't write future chapters. 

Oh yeah one more thing…REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!

Siv, the Archery Elf


	9. A New Day

Chapter 9 

I don't know what to say. So many reviews, _positive_ reviews that is. And now I'm on 5 peoples favorites list. *Tears start to come* I feel so loved. 

*sigh* I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but Yoshihiro Togashi does. (Lucky guy!) I _do _happen to own this story so lucky me!^.^ 

Rules: ///-beginning and ending, @@- between worlds, - between everything else, and &&- is for Japanese culture lesson /and or author's note.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*Morning at the Urameshi apartment* 

Shizuru, Kurama, and Kuwabara went home already. Botan left shortly after them to check on Koenma's progress with the riddle.

Keiko was busy sitting at the table thinking about the riddle as Hiei and Yusuke where watching Power Rangers.

Well actually Hiei was sitting on the window stile staring out in to space. Yusuke was hopping around the living room copying the characters on the screen and shouting along with them. 

"Yusuke, will you please calm down! I can't concentrate." Sighed Keiko looking up from her tea. 

"GO, GO POWER RANGERS!!!!" Sang Yusuke pretending like he was going to attack her. "GO YOU MIGHTY MORFING POWER RANGER!!!"

Hiei made his trademark saying, "Nh."

"I can't believe he will actually watch that Power whatever." Muttered Keiko then it hit her. She grabbed the some paper and wrote the words: 

Cheetah is to Speed as Elephant is to 'Power'!!! She figured out the clue. Five minutes later everyone else knew as well.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

*Koenma's castle*

"So Keiko really solved the puzzle. That girl is one smart cookie!" Praised Koenma as though he himself had solved it.

"Actually." Corrected Botan in her regular uniform. "Yusuke solved it! Unknowingly though." She giggled hiding her face behind her sleeve. 

"So all we have to do is wait for the next riddle and we come closer to having our team back to normal?!" Asked Ogre happily.

"That's right! Now let's go get something to eat." Announced the little ruler hopping out of his seat and racing off.

'Seems like he is already back to normal.' Thought Botan sheepishly.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

*Human World*

"Where are we going?" Asked Yusuke bobbing along side Keiko as Hiei stood a respectful distance behind with his tiny hands in his pocket.

"You both need new outfits, so first the mall and maybe if you are good the park." She replied cheerfully.

"I don't need new cloths!" Protested Yusuke as he started to pout. Hiei could help, but agree.

After shopping Hiei was really getting bored and suddenly got an idea as he spotted the ice cream stand.

"I'm bored!" Complained Yusuke. Hiei smiling wickedly whispered his plan to Yusuke. Sadly Shizuru so happened to be shopping in the same store and started to give Keiko shopping tips. Kurama and Kuwabara where with her and Hiei told them about his master plan.

By the time the girls where through the boys had taken off. 

"NOT AGAIN!!!" Yelled Shizuru racing through the mall searching. 

"Do you think that was wise Hiei?" Asked your favorite Kitsune turning to his fire/ice demon friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kitsune- Japanese for Fox. Which if you know the story well enough you know Kurama was a fox demon named Yoko. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you want Sweet Snow or not?" Retorted Hiei in his regular manner. This went back and forth for a while and Kuwabara even got in. Little did the three know is that Yusuke was caught in a mass of passing people and lost his way.

*Back to Keiko's perspective*

"There they are!" She yelled as Shizuru came jogging up looking pissed. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all where trying to get the ice-cream man to give them sweet snow. After some big hugs of joy they got a scolding. As Shizuru was screeching her heart Keiko noticed something…Yusuke was gone! 

"Yusuke?!" She cried as though to make him appear in front of her eyes. Shizuru stopped preaching and looked at her.

Only a few seconds later did Yusuke not his friends and started to call for them. Sadly no one even took notice the small, lost, and now silently crying boy sitting next to trash can .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cruel and heartless people!!! You deserve to be eaten by demons!!!!! Great now I'm gunna cry. *sniff!*

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A shadow falls over the boy and Yusuke looks up. An old lady with hair the color of grayed pink stood in front of him…Genkai!

"Hello." Whispered the 5-year-old looking up at her innocently. Genkai's beady brown eyes softened as she lifted the now sobbing child up and they walked off together.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

One of my better chapter if I do say so myself. Bet you didn't see that one coming! Remember it's after the Yukina case so Genkai knows him and is still alive.

Was going to be longer, writer's block sucks @$$. Well please review and what not. Oh and this time I demand to know why you lot like my story!

Siv, the Archery Elf 


	10. Chapter 10 is new!

Hi it's me again. Your favorite female arrow shooting elf, Siv. All right everyone I have something I need to tell you:

First I took of one of my author's note chapter's so my latest chapter (besides this one) is new!

Second I replace my Author's notes with chapters to cut back on space so when I update and the number of chapters stay the same I did really update.

Third I don't know what to do after Genkai finds Yusuke (read previous chapter for details) Have her tale him to her shrine or have her take him back to Keiko and leave mysteriously? 

Please review with answers. Siv ^.^ 


	11. Brotherly Love

Chapter 10

I spent hours deciding over this chapter's start! Well any way glad a lot of you out there are enjoying my story, but sadly my reviews are not too high and I was wondering…WHERE IS EVRYBODY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Any ways enjoy!

Rules: ////- begin/end, @@@- between worlds, - between everything else, and my new rule (not really) &&&- author pops in.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

****

Warning: Some brother like love is about to fly so brace yourselves!

*Recap- Yusuke is lost in the mall and is found by the psychic master Genkai. If you didn't know that already please go back and re-read my previous chapters. Let's see what happens today.*

Genkai and Yusuke where on a dirt road leading to a shrine.

Yusuke kept staring at his 'master' and wondering why she decided to help him. Genkai adjusted him from how you would hold a baby to where he could see behind her.

Genkai was remembering what she said to Botan just before she left.

__

'Yusuke is coming with me for a little bit.' Stated the old woman in her normal harsh tone.

'But why?' Asked the Grim Reaper (a.k.a. Botan) looking puzzled at the request.

'I have my reasons.' Replied Genkai taking the now silent child with her. 

Her thoughts where interrupted by a loud grumbling noise…it was Yusuke's stomach 

"Better get you something to eat before you start to cry." Muttered the Psychic speeding up a little just as a dark rain cloud overhead gave a rumble of it's own.

*Bedtime in Yusuke's room*

Hiei was lying in the bed he had all to himself recalling the Yusuke-free day he had.

He sat on the window stile and gazed out the window of the 5 story apartment. Then Keiko called him for dinner…she didn't know about Hiei's full memory and thought he needed looking after. Finally he sat some more until bedtime.

No snoring, no talking, and most of all no annoying cuddling child. All Hiei wanted was some peace and he got it. So why wasn't he happy?

"Because I miss him." He stated quietly with tears in his crimson eyes. Shutting his eyes two streams of tears rolled down his face and became sapphires the size and shape of pearls. 

'Get a grip your crying!! You crying? How absurd and degrading! Better not let anyone find out or they'll think your going soft!' Thought Hiei seriously as he turned to where Yusuke was suppose to be and sighed. 

"Where are you?" He muttered as he, unknowingly, stuck his thumb in his mouth, closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep just as rain began to fall.

Little did Hiei know he wasn't the only one with problems.

*Kuwabara House* 

"Where K'ama, Sissy ?" Asked Kuwabara in a sweet yet stupid tone. (I don't think very much of this red-head that's all I'm saying!)

"He is at his house." Replied Shizuru in her normal, bored tone of voice. She was watching T.V when her brother came in. Shizuru castes a glance at the clock and sighed as she got up to put her brother to bed. 

Sissy tucked her bro into the bed and left Kuwabara all by himself. Kuwabara did a very dangerous thing when he was alone…he was _thinking_!!

Kuwabara needed a story, and not just any story he needed one from Kurama. Kurama told the best stories that left Kuwabara feeling happy and comfortable. On top of that he wasn't afraid of the dark when Kurama was sleeping peacefully next to him.

Shizuru use to sleep with him like that when they where younger, but then she thought he was yucky and wanted to be cool. Cool kids don't sleep with dorky little brothers. This is what drove Kuwabara to ,want to, be the toughest kid in school (Thinking tough equals cool) so he can be loved by his Sissy again. 

A while later Eikichi came into the room and curled up next to her master purring.

Still thinking Kuwabara was lulled to sleep by the purring of his cat and the rain on the window. 

*The Minamoto House*

Kurama was totally alone in his house. His mother was on a business trip and won't be home for three weeks. Kurama having his mind and all did not care about being alone see as he could take care of himself. 

Around nine Kurama's child body began to grow weary and made his way to bed. After a few minutes of just tossing and turning Kurama came to one answer…he was lonely.

'Why? Why I'm I lonely?' Thought the Fox turning over. Then he came to one conclusion, he didn't tell a story today. The ritual that Kurama found so predictable and almost tedious at times is exactly what he needed. Then Kurama read more into it.

Maybe it wasn't just the story, maybe he really missed Kuwabara. His way of seeing the world as sunshine and daises always made him wonder. 

'Well maybe I can tell a story and get it over with?' Thought Kurama sitting up. 'But to what?' 

His eyes lit up with an idea. He climbed out of bed and ran into his mom's bedroom closet. There he pulled out a very old stuffed teddy bear his mother once gave him to sleep with.

Kurama hopped back into bed and cuddled with the bear, then told it a long and beautiful story. Ending just as he fell asleep peaceful and cozy.

*Genkai's Temple* 

Yusuke was fed and then put into a really big and empty room with a decent sized box of toys that both girls and boys would like. 

After four hours of playing with the toys the teacher came back ready to put him to bed. She was greeted to her surprise with aloud and child like scream.

"GRANDMA!" Shouted Yusuke running up to her happily and grabbing on to her around the knees. She never noticed how small he really was as he yawned cutely and buried his face into her outfit. 

Genkai lifted her future apprentice up and carried him to the makeshift bedroom. As they made their way Yusuke fell asleep, buried in her pink-gray hair. She laid him down and noticed he was still clutching a black-haired action figure. 

Yusuke seemed to come to for a little bit and looked at her sleepily. She then asked her favorite dimwit why he was still holding that toy.

"It reminds me of Hiei." He replied simply holding it closer, "Except it's not as warm as him or as soft."

"You miss him don't you?" She asked looking down at her tired charge. He just nodded as he fell asleep again. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

*Spirit World* 

"They passed the test, all four of them." Stated Botan in her normal form as she reported back to Koenma. 

"So they really do have their childhood emotions. Even Hiei?" Asked the toddler.

"Especially Hiei! He was crying for Yusuke to come back and annoy him." She stated looking at the clipboard in her hand and rustled through a few papers.

"Good tomorrow we will put them all back together. They really do need each other at this moment especially when they are most vulnerable at this time." Instructed the ruler getting up and pacing. 

"Right." Answered Botan before taking off again. 

"I hope they will be okay." Muttered Koenma as he crossed his arms and sat on his desk.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

My longest chapter to date. (Over one-thousand words!!!) I was really looking forward to this portion of my story! I demand 10 more reviews!!!

What I think about the Yu Yu cast:

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Puu - Cute and funny ^.^

Kuwabara, Koenma- Annoyingly, but funny 

Yukina, Shizuru, Shori (Kurama's "mother")- indifferent 

Keiko, Eikichi, Botan- Gotta love 'em ! 

Genkai- **My hero!!!** ^.^

Yugi- Get a life!

Selfish Ningens (Humans)- You deserver to be destroyed by demons!!! 

Review soon my fans! Siv, the Archery Elf


	12. Yusuke's Ball

Chapter 11 

My basement flooded and my computer was down there so that's what took me so long to update. 

Oh and about Yugi…it was the only male, female name I could think of and I have really nothing against Yu-gi-oh! So in the immortal words of Hiei "HN!" 

Rules: ///-beginning/ending, @@- between worlds, - Between time, space, and people, &&&- I pop in to say something.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hiei woke up and had a bit of a recap of yesterdays events. 'Boy, was that weird! I dreamt I was turned into this five-year-old and was forced to spent time with 'Detective' (Hiei's nickname for Yusuke) and I actually missed him!' 

"Hiei time to wake up!" Echoed Keiko's voice thought the apartment. Hiei sat up. It wasn't a dream it was real! So where's Yusuke?

Hiei climbed out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen. As he sat down there was a knock on the door. Starting to eat his cereal there was a blur of color and he was knocked to the floor by a figure screaming "HIEI!"

Looking down he saw a black-haired head snuggling into his yellow PJ's (^.^) 

"I take it he missed you." Scratched the voice of Genkai. Hiei noticed that Yusuke was still clinging on to him and gently pushed Yusuke off.

"They need to be outside a little more. If they are kept indoors too long they will not be as fit as they should be." With that she left.

Keiko totally ignoring the weather report called Shizuru to arrange a play date.

*Time Passes* 

In the local park the children played. Kurama was sitting near the flower beds doing something. Hiei was watching everyone else from the top most branch's of a tree.

Kuwabara was happily swinging on the swings and Shizuru pushed him. (It's about time she pays some attention to him!) Yusuke brought a ball, he was having fun chasing after Keiko in a game of Tag. 

Their fun ended as soon as the dark rain clouds thundered over head. Shizuru bid everyone goodnight as she and her crew raced home. 

Keiko and Co. got in the apartment just as it stared to pour. She changed the boys into their jamies. In case you forgot Yusuke's was sky-blue with the words '10% Angle' on it, and Hiei's was sun-shine yellow with the word 'Sweet!' on it. ^.^ 

It was when they where settling down for bed when Yusuke remembered something…

"MY BALLY!!!!!!" Screamed the child looking miserable and scared. With that Yusuke began to cry, tears streamed down his slightly tan face. Keiko told him she would get him a new ball, but he sobbed that ball was special (his mommy gave it to him.) All Keiko could do was pick him up and put him to bed. Hiei fallowed, thinking.

Lying in bed Hiei heard Yusuke slowly cry himself to sleep. Hiei turned over staring up at the ceiling and remembering how miserable he was when he lost the tear-gem he was given at birth.

Hiei waited until he heard Keiko go to sleep and made his way out of the apartment and into the world.

*Next Morning*

Keiko was worried almost sick. Even if she didn't know Hiei that well she still worried about him. She was just about to call Shizuru when the front door opened and Hiei stepped into the apartment, soaked.

"Oh Hiei!" She cried racing to get a towel. Yusuke ran to the Korime.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Korime- It what type of demon Hiei is. I think I missed spelled it though.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiei gave Yusuke his ball right before he was swept into a big, warm, fluffy towel. Keiko then rubbed Hiei gravity defying hair. 

She then changed him into a light, lime, green P.Js with the words "Lil' Devil" on it. (If you haven't noticed the author of this story is a girl! ^.^)

*More Time Passes*

Hiei did something he has never done before. He took a nap! Yusuke came and checked on his friend after a while.

"Hiei?" Came a tiny concerned voice. Hiei grunted a response. Yusuke climbed on the edge of the bed and peered at the Korime. 

Hiei looked horrible, his bright red-eyes where glassy with fever, his usually ivory face was pasty colored with a tinge of pink, and his glossy hair was dull and droopy . He then sneezed all over Yusuke and with that Yusuke left.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Little Yusuke doesn't know about iky germies does he? Review if you want more and please don't hurt me Katana! Wait a minute you should fear me mere human. 

REVIEW NOW OR FOREVER SUFFER MY RATH!!!!! ^.^

Siv, The Elf

****

My new story will be coming soon.

It is about a girl named Siv* and she doesn't believe in humans. Until she meets Mitsku* and then get zapped into the human world. What will happen?

Feed back please!!!!!! 

__

*Pronounced Siva and Meets-Ku.


	13. Sick Daze

Hi everyone all my pictures that I've collected are gone. ^.^;;;;; Oh this chapter is kinda one short chapters in one so please bear with me.

Rules: ////- begin/end ,

- time, space, etc., 

@-worlds, 

&-Me^.^, 

and (New Rule)## -is a quote from a book, movie, or show. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

By morning Yusuke was sick as Hiei and he too was in bed. Yusuke was actually snuggled in many blankets on the couch. Sometime after noon Shizuru came for a visit with Kurama and Kuwabara in tow. 

Kurama padded into the dark and almost dreary bedroom. He carefully climbed on to the bed and looked at one of his true friends form. Hiei looked so cute and peaceful sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. 

Every so often Hiei would give his thumb a comforting suck that made Kurama smile. Kurama shook his friend to wake him. Hiei opened his eyes and ,after taking his thumb out of mouth, asked what he wanted. Kurama gave Hiei some root to chew on and Hiei bolted up. IT WAS NASTY!!!

"What was that fox?!" Asked the Lil' demon sheepishly. Kurama explained that the root was a mixture of several plants that over thousands of years had been blended to create the ultimate plant for curing demon sickness… sadly it doesn't work on humans. 

"Whatever." Muttered the Korime and he rolled over. Kurama left the room shortly after. 

Hiei made sure that he was actually gone before he stuck his thumb in his mouth with his index finger around his nose.

*At the cloth store* 

Shizuru was in the dressing room while Kuwabara and Kurama where in the lobby. The manager was walking towards them with a large bowl in his hands. The man bent down in front of Kuwabara.

"Hello big boy would you like a candy?" He asked kindly, "Only take one." Then he turned to Kurama.

"Aren't you a pretty little girl want some candy?" He asked smiling and Kurama nearly fell over with shock.

#"I'am not a little girl, I'am a little boy."# Replied Kurama sheepishly with a sweat drop on his head.

"Oh…Um…do want a ice cream cone or something?" Asked the Manager with a sweat drop on _his_ head. After that they headed straight home.

*At the Kuwabara Household*

Kurama was in bed and comfortable when Kuwabara came in. The redhead gave a terminus sneeze and sprayed Kurama with germs and spit.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

Sorry if it is to short of a chapter so please don't kill me! I'am on www.Go-Gaia.com and it is a blast! Search for Siv and you'll find me. ^.^


	14. I say Hi!

Tra La! Hello my lovely fans out there!!!!! Anyway I' am in a bit of a jam and I need your help!! 

See I don't know what to do for my next chapter and well… Can you help me?

_ALL IDEAS_ WILL BE THOUGHT THROUGHLY THROUGH AND I _WILL_ WRITE YOU BACK!!!!!!!

! Does there need to be more Botan? 

! Are the chibis too serious? 

! Should Kurama's mom come?! 

Come on I need your help here!!! Oh and thanks to all my fans that put me on their favorites lists!!! 

Here they are:

! Gani Tobashi

! Tera Earth

! Hworangsguardie

! Hiei-guy2

! Kittana

! PassionateAngel

! Lynn666

Thanks guy/gals you're the best in the business! ^.~ 


	15. Yukina and Botan Babysit

Tra La! Long time no see! Any way I'am crushed at all the people that didn't review me, and I'am on your favorites list! *Starts crying* 

"It's okay SivSiv! We recognized that quote from Cowboy Bebop! Also Passion Angel is so mean…taking you off her favorites list! For shame! " Called her _loyal_ fans.

Oh and thanks for your suggestions so here is…..

Rules: ////-between begin/end, @-worlds, -everything else.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

BOTAN AND YUKINA BABYSITS!!!

Yusuke caught the cold as well as Kuwabara and Kurama got sick as well. A few uneventful days went by and they eventually recovered. 

Keiko and Shizuru had to finally have to go to school, but no one wanted to leave them at the daycare center after Hiei master plan. (^.^) Finally it was Shizuru who came up with an idea. 

*Right before school in the Urameshi apartment*

There was a knock on the door. Keiko opened the door and the Grim Reaper and an Ice apparition stepped into the apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

If you don't know whom these people are…YOU NEED HELP!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all poked their little heads out of Yusuke's bedroom to see who it was. Then several things happened at the same time. Kuwabara raced out to meet the new girls, while Hiei shrank into the shadows away from the new girls. Yusuke and Kurama looked mildly interested at them. 

"Thank you so much Yukina, Botan!" Stated Keiko, "We really didn't trust some poor defenseless daycare center against the four of them! Thank God Hiei doesn't have his Jagan eye yet!"

"Imagine what trouble little chibi Hiei could cause if he had it!" Said Botan sounded a little a little scared at the thought of what might happen if he did have it.

"Oh I'am sure such a cute little boy would never hurt a fly at his age." Announced Yukina in her usual quietly voice dripping with sweetness. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'am straight and all it's just how I hear her voice so back off!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone looked at her with a look of you-don't-know-Hiei expression. Just then a small orange-headed boy was looking up at Yukina with great interest. She smiled and picked him up and he snuggled up close to her. 

"I see Kuwabara seems to still have liking to you!" Giggled Botan as Yukina began to stroke the boy's hair.

"Keiko?" Mewed a little voice around Keiko's knees she looked down to see Yusuke tugging at her skirt. "Do you have to go?" Her expression softens and she knelt down to her future boyfriend. 

"I'am sorry, Yusuke." She cooed stroking his hair affectionately he looked even more miserable. She got up and left at that Yusuke almost started to cry. 

"Don't worry about it!" Reassured Botan putting a hand on his shoulder, he nodded and played with the other children. 

*After Lunch* 

It was shortly after lunch when Yukina announced she needed to go to the store to pick up some broccoli (everyone made a face at that comment.. ) As soon as Yukina turned her back to leave all the Chibis exchanged evil looks. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Another riddle just came in Sir" Called Koenma's Org assistant (I found out his name is George! ^.^) 

"What does it say?" Ordered Koenma yelling like he does. George handed him another letter. 

__

Dear Person,

What you call a person when they are good at something? 

Something a woman wears to a wedding?

Put them together and you have the finally piece of our puzzle. 

"We need to get this solved and them back to normal!" Announced Koenma standing on the desk and he headed to the door.

"Where are you going, sir." Called George.

"I'am going to the Human World to see if we can solve this much faster." Called Koenma. 

'Actually he just wants to get away from the office.' Thought the Ogre.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

*Apartment…guess who's*

Hiei found the sweet snow, Kurama was watching an episode of the college biology, Yusuke was playing tie-up with Botan. Botan didn't like that game too much and was voicing it…loudly. 

"YUSUKE UNTIE ME-" She screamed until he put a smelly sock into her mouth. Kuwabara was jumping from what Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke where doing until he dropped. There was a pop and a toddler came out of nowhere. 

All the chibis stopped. They stared at the new being in their misted…it was KOENMA!

"Yo!" announced the mini ruler holding up his hand as a greeting. 

"Yeah!" announced Yusuke grabbing the toddler's hand began leading the ruler to his favorite set of blocks…new friends are grand! Botan was kicking and screaming (as loud as the sock would allow), but she was left unnoticed.

*An hour later* 

Yukina stepped into the apartment and nearly dropped the grocery bag. Toys and chibis everywhere!

Kurama was lying in the mess of houseplants like it was a bed. Botan was tied up in a chair with a dirty sock in her mouth. 

Koenma and Yusuke where both curled up asleep next to a tall tower they had made. Kuwabara was asleep on the floor with his hind end in the air and drooling.

Yukina sighed as she stepped over Kuwabara and untied Botan. They then proceed to pick up the apartment and the chibs. Yukina picked up Kuwabara and tucked him neatly into bed (Yusuke's bed that is.)

Botan managed to pry Kurama out of the houseplants, but with much difficulty. See the plants liked Kurama and they kept wrapping their vines around his arms and legs so it made Botan's job much harder.

Yukina picked up Yusuke had tucked him in next to Kuwabara; Botan who had obviously pried Kurama out of his "den" soon followed her.

Botan woke up Koenma and cleaned up the rest of the living room, but left the block tower. After they where done Koenma then explained the riddle. 

"I know why Kurama can't solve any of the riddles." Announced Koenma sadly. 

"Why?" asked Botan getting a little worried herself. 

"*Sigh* their minds are slowly reverting back to their child mind and if it is not stopped all of the children could stay this way forever." 

"FOREVER?!" Cried Botan looking scared. Koenma nodded, and Botan bent down her head looking sad.

Yukina knew from some deep feeling in her gut something was missing as she made her way to the kitchen. She gasped as soon as she got in the kitchen. 

On the counter covered in different flavors was the cutest chibi she had ever seen. Hiei was curled up with his thumb in his mouth, his closed almond-shaped eyes where twitching#.

(#- When a person's/demon's eyes starts twitching when it's sleeping it means that that person/demon is dreaming.) 

"Kawaii!" She called under her breath stepping over the empty ice cream cartons and proceeded to pick up the little Korime. 

"Sissy." Muttered Hiei in his twin's ear. Yukina froze.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Cliffy!!!!! Don't you just hate me!!!! Need more suggestions so please review/e-mail me! Oh well please keep on reviewing! 

I WANT MY TOTAL NUMBER OF REVIEWS TO BE _90_ OKAY _90_! 

Here I'll type it out for you **_ninety!_**

Siv, The Archery Elf


	16. Yukina and Grandma

Siv-Siv here! I' am really looking for Chibi pictures of the Gang and having a little luck…Internet sites are helpful! And I've checked Google and still coming up short! 

Sorry about getting on your case earlier, PassionAngel!

See you seemed to just love my story and when I saw you deleted me I was crushed! Please forgive me! *Teary Eyes* 

*Sigh* another bad chapter to come, you have been warned! Oh the choice of Yukina finding out or not was killing me…so her is my choice! 

Rules: ////-beginning and ending, @@- worlds, and - is for everything else.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

****

YUKINA AND GRANDMA 

*Recap- Yukina and Botan are babysitting the Chibis and they are tucked into bed…well all of them except for Hiei who was making a dork out of his self.*

Yukina was rubbing Hiei's back when she made her way to the Living room. Botan was wiping her brow when Yukina sat down next to her. 

"Why isn't he in bed with the rest?" Asked Botan looking at the now sleeping Hiei in Yukina's arms. 

Yukina wondered for a moment if she should tell Botan or not. Maybe later. 

"He was sleeping on the counter and looked so cute I just had to pick him up!" She cooed as she gave the Chibi a little squeeze. Hiei snuggled closer to her and muttered something in his sleep. 

Botan had a sweat drop but said nothing. Then Botan remembered something.

"Yukina, Koenma just told me that I' am to perform my usual duties and I must be leaving you!" She announced as she got up to leave.

"But what I'am I to do?" Asked Yukina still clutching onto Hiei. 

"Don't worry Yukina I will get you another person to help you later. We will switch off from me, you and another person as long as Shizuru and Keiko are in school. Bye-bye!" Called Botan leaving.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sigh I'am sorry if you don't like Botan leaving but she will return! After she gets through the sock incident and Hiei has time to cool off (you will see later). If you watched the show you know Hiei just loves to torment Botan. 

*A few minutes later* 

The Chibis where still snuggled together in Yusuke's bed. Hiei was sleeping on the couch will a teddy bear and (you guessed it) his thumb in his mouth. When there was a knock on the door.

Yukina opened the door and she let in another female, Genkai stepped into the apartment. As soon as the old lady made herself at home there was a small yawn coming from the hallway.

It was Yusuke in his sky-blue pajamas and trussed hair. Everyone stared at each other until Yusuke finally "woke up".

"GRANDMA!!" Yelled Yusuke as he launched himself at her. She didn't know what to do except pat the top of his messy hair as he buried himself into the puffiness of her pants. 

"Grandma will you tell me a story?" Asked looking up with a look of pure happiness in his eye. As Yusuke and Genkai made their way to the couch her eye was caught the riddle. 

She read it solved it in one minute, but before she write down the proper answer Yusuke spoke.

"EEEWWW!!! Hiei still sucks his thumb! Don't _baby's_ do that? HA HA Hiei is a baby!" 

Sadly Hiei woke up to hear him say those horrible things. Poor Hiei, having his child emotions did the only non-violent he could think of…cry.

Yukina scooped Hiei up and patted his back. Genkai told Yusuke that is wasn't nice to make fun of other people. She reminded him that didn't like it when people made fun of him so he shouldn't make fun of others. 

She punished Yusuke and wrote the answer to the riddle…(You have to guess 'cuse I aint guuna tell yah!) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Genkai doesn't mean grandma for nothing! Confused? 

I went to some sites and found out that more than half the names are puns! Just e-mail me to get all of the ones I know!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Yusuke said he was sorry he was put in time out for 5 minutes. (Torture!) Yukina calmed down Hiei and she carried the Baby Koorim into a more quite portion of the apartment…the bathroom. Yukina washed the dried up ice cream on his face and then asked him a question…

"Hiei?" 

"Yes?"

"Are...are…are you my brother?" She asked looking Hiei dead in the face. He didn't answer, he only stared blankly at her. "See you where almost asleep and when I picked you up you called me 'sissy'." 

'Guess I don't get to torture Botan to death! Pity.' Thought Hiei. (No it was Yukina! *Sarcasm**Siv rolls eyes!*)

"Hiei?!" She cried. Hiei looked up at her, her face determined. 

"I…" He started as he was staring at his boots.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Demon World a.k.a Makia

Yugi the Riddle Master was sulking in an oddly human hatch (Shack). He was sitting at a desk of foreign wood the shelves just above the desk where tiny spheres that where glowing. 

"Can't believe a mere human girl, an old hag, and one of my very own victims solved solved _my _riddles!!" Yelled the demon to no one in particular. The demon then began to chew violently at the end of his quill.

'I will not have my futures, that I stole fair and square, taken away from me.' Thought the Riddle Master grabbing his chain (his weapon of choice) and the Spirit Detective future spheres. With one more evil look he disappeared…into the Human World.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

Bwhahah! Siv-siv evil! *Sees angry fans with pointy things advance on her* 

Siv-Um…what are you doing? *Sweat drop*

Fans- Not only was that the most boring chapter ever, but you left us on a cliffhanger! 

Siv-Opps! I sorry! I'll do better…just review or e-mail me suggestions and if I like how they fit into my skeleton of a story I will use them and give you a shout out. 

Fan mob-*Lowers weapons* Yeah! Maybe! I'll go home right now to review her! 

Siv- *Sighs* Man that was close!

Fan Mob Leader- Let's hurt her now and review her later! 

Siv and Mob people/demon/whatever-Huh?!

Fan Mob Leader- If she is lying in bed she has nothing to do but think about her story, thus making it better and longer next time. 

Various Mobsters- Yeah! Let's go! She needs to pay!

Siv-EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Showdown with Yugi

__

Hi ho! Please don't be mad at me! I've updated see?! See?! *Cowers in fear*

Evil father really loves to make fun of my love for anime and Harry Potter. GRRR! Oh did you know I got the name Yugi from the Japanese dictionary? Yah it means Gamer! So no I didn't get it from Yu-gi-oh!

****

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS ANTI-CLIMAXTIC! *Bows Deeply*

*Please read the chapter before!* ^.^

Yukina was inches from Hiei's face that was staring very intently at his boots.

"Well-" He started, but was rudely cut off by a scream from the living room. Yukina bolted leaving a very relived Hiei behind. Then he ran after her.

They where met by a very scared Botan and Keiko. 

"Geez! What are you trying to do, kill me?!" Cried Botan as she got up from being hit by a frying pan. Keiko blushed in shame and an explained.

"I thought you might be the Demon Yugi!" She apologized as she hid the pan behind her back. Botan sighed and got up. Little did anyone now there _was _a figure in the shadow just around the corner.

There was a flash of red and a dull *Thud*. Everyone whirled around and spotted the letter on the door. It was written in blood just like the others.

"What does it say?" Asked Genkai as she arrived from the kitchen. Botan read the letter fearfully. 

__

Dear Hag, Victims, and human girls,

You have solved my riddles out of luck

You have made a muck

Out of my divine line!

You will pay this time! 

You will meet me in the wood 

And see if you could 

Defeat me. 

Yugi

__

"This Demon means business!" Muttered Keiko. Genkai nodded and Botan looked fearful. All was silent until Yusuke poked his head out of the room.

"Can I come out now?" He asked.

*Later*

Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Shizuru, Genkai, and Yukina where making their way towards the woods.

As the stepped into a clearing and a figure came out of the protection of the trees. The evil demon smiled at the children in front of him. 

"What did you bring us here for?" Shouted Botan as the chibi hid behind their closed caretaker. 

"Simple I needed revenge from you simpletons! You've solved my riddles and that is a most horrendous crime!" He hissed back.

"You don't you speak in riddles? After all you are suppose to be the riddle master!" Asked Yukina as she hid Hiei behind her. 

"Simple, foolish girl! I you are not worthy enough to be spoken to in riddles! Why waste such divine lines on _you?!" _He growled.

"Answer her question dirt bag!" Snarled Genkai ready to attack. 

"Fine give me the children and I leave." He proposed. Lifting up his chain and cracked much like a whip. 

"Not on your life!" Yelled…_Yukina!?_

"Fine we'll do this the hard way!" And with that he launched himself at Keiko. She shoved Yusuke put from behind her and dived at the offender. 

In shock Yugi didn't hurt Keiko and Yusuke rocketed himself at Yugi. Yusuke grabbed at the belt and Yugi whapped at the boy's head. When Yusuke fell back and realized that he had a weird glass orb in his hands. 

Yugi didn't notice and he rammed Keiko into a nearby tree. Shizuru punched Yugi in the back of the head. He fell pretty hard on the ground. 

"ARRRRGGGGG!!!! THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!!!" Screamed the Riddle Master.

"Wait! If you solve my riddle you can have whatever you want, but if you don't solve it you give us the futures." Bribed Genkai in a business-like tone.

"Fine! Give the riddle to me!" Hissed the demon.

"What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?" Asked Genkai.

"Um…I dunno. Oh no I don't know. I failed to solve the riddle." With that Yugi melted into the ground. 

"Man that was easy." Cried Yukina as she rounded up the chibis. Keiko picked herself up off the ground.

"For you maybe." She moaned as Yusuke came with a bizarre glass orb in his hands. She looked at the orb and then handed it to Genkai. 

"Let's go see Koenma about it?" Asked Shizuru. Hiei went over to where the place Yugi melted and picked up the other three orbs. 

"Let's go!" Cried Botan cheerfully and they where about to leave.

"Wait! What was the answer to the riddle?" Asked Keiko rubbing her back.

"Man." Replied Genkai happily. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

*Koenma's Castle*

"They seem to be the crystallized Spirit Beasts." Explained Koenma looking over one of the sphere's with interest. . 

"How did they get in there and why?" Asked Botan as she held on of the obs up.

"Well it seems that he captured the Beasts in these orbs and then absorbs them to keep himself alive." 

"So how do we get the Beasts out?" Asked Keiko as she stroked Yusuke hair as he slept in her arms. 

"Simple! You find the person who cares about the person to break the orbs open. Example: Yusuke Spirit Beast is a bird and Keiko needs to break the orb, with the bird, because she cares about him the most."

Keiko took the orb and nodded. 

"It's best you do it when their at home and in bed." Ordered Koenma. They girls took the boy's orbs and them home. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Here is the list of orb:

Name-Beast-the loved one

Kuwabara-Cat- Shizuru

Kurama-Fox-Shori

Yusuke-Bird-Keiko

Hiei-Dragon-Yukina

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Man that was hard! *Sigh* You know I was having the biggest writer's block and I really don't want to end this story. *Sprinkler tears* Please review!*

Siv, the Elf


	18. Back to the Future

Last chapter!!!!!!!! That's all I can really say, except for review if you want a sequel type thingy. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*The Urameshi Apartment*

Keiko carried Yusuke into the apartment. She set him on the couch and made snacks for them in the kitchen. When she came back into the living room he was watching one of the Pokemon movies. 

She set the boy on the couch and went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. After the movie Yusuke yawned. 

Keiko smiled as her future boyfriend crawled over to her and snuggled in her lap. She then carried him to his bed and tucked him in.

As she stared at the adorable toddler prone form then she pulled out the Beast Orb. She stared longingly at the beautiful blue bird as it gave a silent scream. 

"Keiko?" She looked up. Yusuke halfway opened his eyes and spoke to her sleepily.

"When I get older can I marry you?" Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded. He gave a smile and when back to sleep. Keiko proceeded to make her way to the living room.

There she re-pulled out the Orb and gave it one last look. 

*SMASH!!* Glass shards flew and Yusuke's future was returned.

*The Minamino House*

Kurama was alone in the house waiting for his mom to come home from the store. A few ideas raced through his head, but each was more absurd than the last. Finally the perfect idea for this situation hit him.

He placed the Fox Orb on the rickety old table and hid himself in his old hiding place behind the couch. 

After about a half and hour of waiting his 'Mother' finally came in with groceries. She set the bags of food on the table and the Orb rolled to the edge. 

"What's this?" She asked picking up the Orb and examining it closely. She gave a look of confused look and peered at the Orb more closely and got the shocker of her life.

The Spirit Fox inside the Orb launched itself at Shori and she screamed promptly. Glass shards flew in every direction and Kurama's future was free.

*Kuwabara Residence*

Shizuru looked at the Orb and at then she glanced at her brother. Kazuma smiled sweetly in his sleep as his kitten snuggled up to him.

She gave a rare smile of her own and then shattered the Orb.

*Genkai's Shrine* 

Hiei was out wandering around the grounds as Genkai and Yukina where having tea together. As Genkai took a sip of tea Yukina spoke up. 

"What are we going to do about him?" Asked Yukina as Hiei attempted to burn a butterfly to ashes.

"We have to find someone who he has a bond with, but since his life is shrouded with mystery. We don't know who is to break his Orb and return him to normal. Yukina stared at her cup for a minute.

"Yeah! I got 'em!" Cried a young voice and Yukina jerked up from her stupor. She giggled as Hiei danced around with pride Hiei finally caught a butterfly. 

Genkai and Yukina watched as Hiei pranced over to them. He opened up his hands and showed them his butterfly. They laughed as the insect took of, unscathed. 

*Some time later*

Yukina was sweeping when it happened. 

She pasted the shrunk on which Hiei's Orb containing his Spirit Dragon lay. She accidentally bumped the shrunk and the Orb rolled off.

The Orb broke in only two pieces and was totally silent. Yukina left the room unknowing of her deed. 

*Announcer Voice Now* 

So finally the ordeal was over and everything was back to normal. Well almost everything…

THE END 

*Bows deeply to fans.* Well thank you for your support through this story and no this isn't technically the end. There is always what they did right after the whole ordeal so only one more chapter to go so see yah soon.

Siv the Elf


	19. The Last Chappie!

Final, final chapter! I have had my chapters that soared like an eagle and chapters that flew like a lead balloon! Well I hope you all enjoyed my long and…well _interesting_! And for the moment you've been waiting for…

Epilogue 

****

Yusuke: Soon after he wakes up he is automatically swept into Keiko's arms. It took him a second for all the memories to come rushing back. 

"Keiko? You wanna go on that date? You know the one we where _suppose _to go on be for the whole ordeal." He asked over the top of her head. Her eyes are fill with tears as she lifted her head from his chest.

"I'd love to!" She sobbed as she re-buried her head in his chest Yusuke could only stroke her head as she wept.

****

Kurama: Kurama and Shori where sitting on the couch together as a movie ended on the T.V. After the movie Kurama kissed his mother goodnight and told her he loved her. 

As Kurama was about to turn off the lights he reached underneath the bed and pulled out…he's teddy bear. He smiled as he pulled it closer towards him. With one flick of his slim hand he pulled the chain on his lamp and the lights went out.

****

Kuwabara: Shizuru watched her brother watch T.V and he didn't even like the show he was just bored. 

"Alright baby bro. Go grab your coat!" She ordered getting up to grab her own. 

"Where?" He asked getting up.

"How about to visit Yukina?" She shyly with a mysterious glint in her eyes. Kazuma raced out the door without his shouting 'Yukina!' 

Shizuru laughed at her little brother and grabbed his coat as she proceeded after him.

Hiei: Hiei was sitting in his tree after he was changed back to normal. Nothing that happened to him changed his daily routine! Well no 'nothing' that is…

He stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked cutely. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Isn't this last, last chapter so kawaii? Review if you want to see a sequel type thingy!!!

****

I love at all my loyal fans!!!! See yah soon! I hope! 

*Waves good-bye to her fans and her lovely story* 


End file.
